


Come hell or high water

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotions, Gift Fic, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga llega a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Kanon le espera en la bañera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/gifts).



> Un regalito para Sca por actualizar :3 y porque me apetecía escribir algo random. Y de repente el porno e_e no sé de donde ha venido, en serio.

Había sido una tarde muy, pero que muy larga para Saga. La reunión de la compañía se había alargado mucho más de lo previsto por culpa de unos desacuerdos entre la Fundación Graude, de la que era director ejecutivo y la empresa de la familia Solo.  
Saga suspiró, frotándose las sienes con una mano mientras con la otra empujaba la puerta de su apartamento para cerrar. Apoyó la frente en la madera y dejó que pasaran unos segundos antes de cerrar con llave.

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata mientras andaba, dejó el maletín sobre la cómoda de su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola pulcramente colgada en una percha. Se desabrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa y dobló los puños metódicamente hasta el codo. Entró en el baño. Era una habitación ancha, con tecnología de última generación. Vestidor, ducha, bañera... los mejores espejos y las más finas toallas. Todo muy sencillo pero de alta calidad, como todo lo demás en la casa.  
El cuerpo dentro de la bañera se movió instintivamente al notar a alguien más en el cuarto.

Saga se agachó junto al borde de la bañera y estiró una mano, acariciando el pelo húmedo de su hermano.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó Saga con una medio sonrisa en los labios.

Kanon se removió, gimiendo a través de la mordaza de bola y ladeando la cabeza, intentando alejarse de la caricia de Saga.

—Chs, chs, chs... —chistó el gemelo mayor mientras agarraba las mejillas de Kanon, oyendo su respiración pasar de caótica a fuerte pero estable— Tranquilo. No pretendía dejarte aquí tanto tiempo.

Saga movió sus manos hasta la nuca de Kanon y después buscó con los dedos el cierre de la mordaza. La soltó y la dejó al lado de la pila. Con el pulgar trazó el labio superior de Kanon, mojado de la saliva que había estado surgiendo casi sin parar por los agujeros de la bola.  
Se paró un momento para admirar el cuerpo atado y cegado de Kanon, por la cinta en sus ojos. Tocó el agua dentro de la bañera, seguía tibia, como la había dejado antes de salir. La cabeza de Kanon apenas sobresalía de ella.  
Acarició con el pulgar de la mano izquierda la frente de Kanon, apartando mechones húmedos de su cara y continuó frotando su labio con el pulgar derecho. Kanon gimió con la voz ronca y se arqueó un poco, intentando buscar una posición algo más cómoda. El terror se podía leer en sus cejas fruncidas, pero de alguna manera parecía bastante relajado.

—Bien, bien. —repitió Saga mientras continuaba tocándolo con mimo.

Acarició el cuello, los hombros, los brazos, el pecho. Metió el pulgar derecho en la boca de Kanon, forzando la entrada. Empezó a sacarlo y meterlo con fuerza y la mano que estaba en ese momento apenas rozando su clavícula subió con prisas hasta el cuello de Kanon, donde se agarró con fuerza.  
El trato no duró más de cinco segundos. Saga se incorporó y agarrando a su hermano de una de las cuerdas que cruzaban debajo de su pecho lo levantó a peso, obligándole a usar sus rodillas para apoyarse. El agua se movió en remolinos violentos, salpicando por todas partes el traje caro de Saga y el suelo del baño. El sonido de la cremallera provocó una sacudida involuntaria en los hombros de Kanon. El pulgar volvió a buscar sitio entre sus labios, abriendo la boca de Kanon de par en par al apretar hacia abajo. El pene de Saga sustituyó el pulgar y Kanon tosió aún con él dentro de su boca, empujando hacia el paladar.

—Succiona. —ordenó Saga con un tono que no permitía desobediencia.

Su hermano hizo lo que le pedían, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor repentino de su cuerpo. Saga se mantuvo ahí durante un momento antes de mover sus manos para agarrar a Kanon por la mandíbula, con los dedos enterrados en el pelo mojado de la nuca.

Kanon tuvo que parar un momento para tomar aire y una de las cejas de Saga se contrajo con irritación. Agarró con algo más de fuerza la cabeza de Kanon y empujó, entrando y saliendo de él sin previo aviso. El cuerpo de Kanon se echó hacia delante, las rodillas temblaban en el mármol de la bañera y sus brazos perfectamente atados a la espalda no podían ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio. Todo su peso estaba en las manos de Saga, aguantado por su cuello.  
Kanon intentó gemir, decir algo, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y de repente su boca era libre de nuevo. Tosió y las manos de Saga cambiaron la inclinación de su cabeza, dejando que su espalda se apoyara en la pared detrás de él. Kanon se resbalaba, pero su hermano lo agarró de un hombro para mantenerlo sentado.

—Ahora vas a hacerlo bien —anunció Saga—. ¿Me has oído?

Kanon combatió con la rebeldía que notaba arder en su interior y buscó a la parte de él que no quería tomar el control de las cosas, la parte de él que confía en el criterio de su hermano mayor antes que en el suyo propio. Tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza para afirmar con ella suavemente.

—Kanon. —gruñó Saga.  
—S-sí... —contestó por fin, aún con la voz áspera.  
—Kanon...  
—Sí, mi amo. —dijo esta vez firme y perfectamente audible.

No había burla en sus palabras, ningún tipo de mofa. Tampoco había miedo, sólo entrega. Saga afirmó con la cabeza también, aunque sabía que su hermano no podía verlo. Le había costado mucho conseguir aquel tipo de respuestas, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, a Saga le gustaba el trabajo bien hecho.  
Saga ayudó de nuevo a situar a Kanon de rodillas, justo delante del borde de la bañera. Kanon abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, esperando a lo que Saga le tuviera que dar. Esta vez Saga apoyó el glande en la lengua con cuidado, agarró a Kanon de la mandíbula como antes y esperó para ver que hacía su hermano.

Kanon rodeó el glande con la lengua y succionó empezando a mover la cabeza un poco, adelante y atrás, tomando un poco más de aquel pene cada vez. Saga acarició con un nudillo una de las mejillas de Kanon y buscó el mismo ritmo que Kanon estaba usando, balanceándose con él, moviendo la pelvis despacio.

—Muy bien —admitió Saga con una sonrisa cansada en los labios—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Kanon gimió y redobló sus intentos, tomando más, succionando más, lamiendo cada pliegue que encontraba, cada vena marcada.  
No hablaron más, no lo necesitaban. Sólo aumentaron el ritmo lentamente hasta que lo único que necesitaba hacer Kanon era estar ahí, respirar por la nariz y dejar que las manos de Saga le guiaran. Sacó el pene de la boca de Kanon para masturbarse con una mano con brío y lo volvió a meter, aunque esta vez sólo la punta cuando notó que estaba a punto de correrse. Kanon cerró los labios en una perfecta o rodeando el pene y esperó pacientemente a que Saga se descargara. Cuando sacó el pene por última vez, Saga agarró a Kanon de las mejillas con una mano, apretando y volviendo a apoyarle la espalda en la pared, con una de sus rodillas en el borde de la bañera y la mano libre abierta sobre las baldosas al lado de la cabeza de Kanon.

—Traga, es tu recompensa.

Kanon aspiró varias veces antes de que su nuez subiera y bajara. Saga metió el índice de su mano para comprobar que no quedaba rastro del semen. Asintió satisfecho y dejó a Kanon ahí mientras limpiaba el suelo del baño y acercaba un albornoz.  
Una vez terminó con eso, tumbó a Kanon de nuevo y empezó a desatar las cuerdas, que cruzaban de un lado a otro el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo. Le ayudó a levantarse y salir temblando de la bañera, le puso el albornoz como pudo y lo sentó en un taburete, frente a uno de los espejos. La venda de los ojos fue lo último que le quitó.  
Sacó una toalla y empezó a secar el pelo de Kanon, frotándolo con cuidado. Kanon se frotó las muñecas, se echó hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza en el vientre de su hermano mientras se sobaba las marcas de las cuerdas en su pecho. Miró hacia arriba. Su hermano ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad y una ceja levantada.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Saga mientras alargaba una mano para agarrar un peine.  
—Hmn... —murmuró perezosamente Kanon.  
—¿Sigues teniéndole pánico al agua?

Kanon le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando con seriedad en la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco menos.

Saga le dedicó una de esas pequeñas sonrisas, levantando una sola comisura. Empujó el hombro de Kanon para indicarle que volviera a incorporarse, acercó otro taburete y empezó a peinar el pelo de Kanon, tan largo como el suyo y del mismo color azul.

—Saga... —habló Kanon, buscando la cara de su hermano en el espejo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó el mayor aún con sus ojos fijos en el pelo de Kanon.

Kanon sonrió con algo de malicia que no cuadraba con su estado actual.

—La próxima vez te toca a ti.

Saga dejó de peinar durante un segundo antes de concentrarse en un nudo complicado, intentando no tirarle del pelo a Kanon.

—Lo sé. —contestó sin más, siguiendo a lo suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de Kanon siempre es el turno de Saga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, no pensaba actualizarlo, pero Scarlet insistió y no sé e_e ... er, eso.

El problema con Kanon es que uno nunca sabía cuándo iba a hacer qué. Donde Saga era metódico y ordenado, Kanon era imprevisible y caótico. Este comportamiento, aplicado a la relación retorcida que mantenían los gemelos, se traducía en que Saga nunca sabía cuándo iba a atacar su hermano.  
Tal vez, después de una de sus sesiones, Kanon sólo dejara pasar unas pocas horas, las suficientes para descansar y recuperarse. O podían pasar días, semanas. Nunca más de un mes. Así que Saga no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto cuando era su turno. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, esperaba el ataque desde cualquier lado, detrás de cualquier esquina.

Saga nunca habría cedido a la presión que ejercía su hermano sobre él, pero sabía que dejarse dominar era la única manera en la que Kanon se dejaría dominar de vuelta. Y dominado era el único estado mental en el que Kanon se dejaba influir por él, los únicos momentos en los que realmente aprendía y evolucionaba.

Saga suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupada la chica a su lado.  
—No, no... —Saga le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y profesional, retomando una actitud más compuesta.  
—Saga, trabajas mucho. Si quisieras unos días de descanso, tan sólo tienes que-  
—No los necesito —cortó de repente—. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero... no los necesito, señorita.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sabes que me puedes llamar Saori.

Saga inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo, y se despidió de la propietaria de la Fundación Graude a las puertas de su propio despacho. Tenía una reunión en unos pocos minutos, una videoconferencia programada desde hacía ya unas semanas. Tan solo era una pequeña confirmación, pero para él era el negocio más importante del año y quería tener todo en regla y terminado cuanto antes posible.

Entró en el despacho y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a suspirar en voz alta. Su despacho, pese a ser la centralita de la mitad de sus quebraderos de cabeza —la otra era Kanon en si mismo— era uno de los lugares en los que mejor se podía relajar. Era su reino, allí mandaba él.  
Saga caminó despacio hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla. Tenía un pequeño espejo a un lado, así que se arregló un poco antes de encender el ordenador y mover ligeramente la pantalla. No tardó en tenerlo todo preparado y por última vez consultó la hora en el reloj que adornaba su muñeca. Ya estaba conectado y esperando la llamada cuando rodó la silla más hacia dentro en su escritorio. Parpadeó confuso cuando la rueda chocó con algo, se iba a agachar parar mirarlo pero el programa le avisó de que tenía una llamada entrante. La admitió.

—Buenas tardes, Saga.  
—Buenas tardes, Sorrento. —saludó de vuelta.

La sonrisa de Saga se congeló mientras sus cejas se levantaban un poco. No pudo evitar mirar un poco hacia abajo. Sí, su sentido del tacto no le había mentido, había una mano en su muslo. Una mano que conocía tan bien como la suya.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sorrento a través de los altavoces.  
—No. Estaba consultando... -Saga levantó la carpeta que tenía encima de la mesa— la copia del contrato.

Sorrento sonrió y Kanon levantó la otra mano para separar las piernas de Saga con un empujón repentino en sus rodillas. Saga tragó saliva y dejó el contrato en la mesa de nuevo.  
Kanon sonrió desde debajo del escritorio con malicia y acarició las piernas de su hermano desde los tobillos hasta la cadera. Coló las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y buscó el cinturón, desabrochándolo tan silenciosamente como pudo.  
Saga contestaba a los informes de Sorrento casi automáticamente, notando como una gota de sudor se empezaba a formar en su mente cuando Kanon tironeó del pantalón, indicando que lo quería fuera lo más pronto posible. Saga levantó un poco el trasero, agarrándose a los reposabrazos de la silla, haciendo como que buscaba una posición más cómoda. Kanon aprovechó aquella fracción de segundo para bajar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior hasta los tobillos de su gemelo.  
Saga carraspeó.

—¿Y qué hay del tercer apartado? —preguntó con su rostro convertido en una perfecta máscara de inexpresividad— ¿Han puesto alguna pega?

Sorrento sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Creíamos que los más mayores se negarían, pero sólo un tío no aceptó el término. Se acabó votando a favor por mayoría.

Una de las cejas de Saga tembló. No sabía muy bien si por la forma pausada en la que Kanon le estaba quitando los zapatos y los calcetines o por la información de Sorrento. Necesitaba saber cual de los Solo había tenido problemas con el contrato, ya preguntaría en otra ocasión. Las empresas con muchos socios, sobre todo si eran familiares, solían ser las que más problemas le daban a la hora de hacer negocios.

Kanon se dedicó unos segundos más a acariciar la piel, simplemente haciéndole saber a su hermano que seguía ahí. Estuvo atento a la conversación, pensando en cómo llevar aquello. Parecía que la conferencia iba a ser más corta de lo que Kanon había esperado, así que no se entretuvo más. Esperó a que Saga empezara a hablar para tragarse su polla de una. Kanon se rió con el miembro semi erecto en su boca. Saga había salido del paso sin ni siquiera toser, aunque su voz había vacilado un momento.  
Agarró los testículos con una mano y la base del pene con la otra, dando vueltas al miembro con la lengua. Saga aún estaba lo bastante flácido como para jugar con él fácilmente. Y a Kanon le encantaba jugar.

Se tomó un poco de tiempo para explorar cada rincón con la lengua, notándole crecer dentro de su boca hasta que empezó a ser molesto en el fondo de su garganta. Kanon levantó la cabeza con cuidado, calculando donde estaba la tabla del escritorio. Apretaba el pene de Saga entre los labios, dejándole salir poco a poco y dibujando eses y círculos con su lengua.  
Cuando empezó a subir la cabeza arriba y abajo Saga bajó una de sus manos para apoyarla en la coronilla de Kanon, sin presionar. Kanon arrugó una ceja hasta que se dio cuenta que los dedos de Saga sólo ejercían fuerza cuando los nudillos tocaban la madera, estaba ayudándole a no darse contra la mesa.  
Kanon murmuró sobre el pene de Saga, haciendo vibrar su garganta para el placer y tortura de su gemelo.  
Saga se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces eso es todo. —declaró con la voz firme.  
—Sí, ese es el resultado de la reunión.

Saga pintó su sonrisa profesional en los labios, distraído por los sonidos que venían de debajo del escritorio.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.  
—El placer es mío —contestó Sorrento—. Hmn, Saga...

Saga se había movido un poco para cortar la comunicación, pero paró y miró la pantalla.

—¿Sí? —preguntó curioso.  
—¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Saga parpadeó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia abajo. Kanon sacó la polla de su boca para dedicarse a subir y bajar la mano sobre la piel ensalivada.

—Bien, está bien.

Sorrento sonrió y asintió, con algo de melancolía.

—Sabe que puede volver con nosotros cuando quiera ¿verdad? —tanteó Sorrento.  
—Sí, claro que lo sabe —Saga enderezó la espalda—. ¿Quieres que le mande un saludo de tu parte?  
—¡Claro! —exclamó Sorrento— No sólo mío, de todos... de todos nosotros.

Saga apretó los labios en una fina línea y se despidió, apretando el botón para terminar la llamada.  
Kanon empujó la silla para poder sacar la cabeza de debajo del escritorio y agarró las piernas de Saga por las rodillas, levantándolas y acercando su culo al borde de la silla de ruedas. Saga batió los brazos, buscando equilibrio, aunque de sus labios no salió más que un jadeo sorprendido. Kanon se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y Saga dejó caer las rodillas sobre los anchos hombros de su hermano. El pequeño siguió masturbándole con una mano y se inclinó sobre su pecho.

—No te pongas celoso... —dejó caer con tono neutro.  
—No estoy celoso.

Kanon sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, apretando el pene de Saga, que contestó con una pequeña sacudida de todo su cuerpo pero ningún ruido.

—No es el mejor momento para mentirme, hermanito.

La mirada de Kanon pasó de traviesa a dura, aunque su mano se relajó, buscando los testículos de Saga y sopesándolos, acariciando el suave vello que los cubría. Kanon buscó algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. No tardó en sacar la cinta adhesiva. Era fuerte y de buena calidad, de color azul.

—Agárrate el interior de las rodillas, los codos en los reposabrazos. —ordenó.  
—Pero... —Kanon le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, aún así Saga continuó— El traje.

Kanon lo pensó un momento. Asintió mientras se levantaba y mientras Saga se quitaba la ropa él cerró con llave la puerta. Cuando volvió, camisa, chaqueta y pantalón colgaban de una percha.  
Kanon guió a Saga hacia la silla de nuevo y le obligó a sentarse. Le agarró de la cadera, clavando los pulgares en el hueso mientras lo posicionaba. Ató con la cinta las manos a las rodillas y los codos a los reposabrazos de la silla, dejándolo con las piernas en alto y el pene erecto y expuesto.  
Kanon se arrodilló de nuevo, jugando con el glande de su gemelo como si de un caramelo se tratase. Lo lamía, movía el pene de un lado a otro, mordisqueaba con cuidado toda su extensión. La respiración de Saga se aceleró y miró al techo.

Saga hizo una mueca de inconformidad, sin saber si era por la posición o por el hecho de que Kanon estuviera haciendo lo que quisiera con él en uno de los pocos lugares en los que sentía que tenía el control completo. Sentimiento que se iba destruyendo cada vez que Kanon succionaba sus testículos y lo masturbaba, convirtiéndolo en gelatina.  
Kanon besó la bolsa con una suavidad impropia de aquel tipo de encuentros. Aunque Saga se congeló al saber el porqué del cambio repentino al notar uno de esos besos más abajo de la zona normal de trabajo.

—Kanon, no... —susurró Saga, con la voz en un hilo.

Kanon estuvo a punto de ponerlo en su lugar hasta que vio la cara de terror y los hombros crispados.

—Shhh —chistó el pequeño y volvió a arrodillarse ante él—. Shhh.

Dio un lametón de prueba. El cuerpo de Saga se sobresaltó, pero no hizo nada más. Kanon agarró las dos nalgas y las separó con las manos, hundiendo el rostro allí, mordiendo la nalga y lamiendo donde el tendón del muslo se marcaba. Succionó un testículo y lamiendo la bolsa pasó al otro y luego más abajo. Rodeó el círculo prieto con la lengua y presionó un poco. Ladeó la cabeza para poder respirar y volvió a probar suerte, mientras tanto chistaba entre lamida y lamida, oyendo como el corazón de Saga que latía desbocado se tranquilizaba hasta un ritmo algo más normal. Fuerte, pero controlado.  
Kanon soltó una de las nalgas y lamió la palma de su mano antes de usarla para masturbar a Saga, consiguiendo un gemido quedo como recompensa. Necesitó un par de minutos más para que su hermano se relajara, pero siempre valía la pena cuando Saga llegaba al punto de dejarse hacer.

—Muy bien, buen chico...

Kanon dejó de masturbarlo, ahora que su lengua podía entrar en el ano de su hermano. Acarició el abdomen de Saga y siguió trazando círculos con sus dedos hasta agarrar uno de los pezones entre sus dedos y retorcerlo. Saga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió los labios para contener un gemido en su garganta.  
Kanon empezó a incorporarse poco a poco, dejando el anillo rojo y dilatado de Saga, lamiendo todo lo que encontraba en su camino hacia arriba. Movió los dedos del pezón a la boca de Saga, donde metió el índice y el corazón. La lengua de Saga le dio la bienvenida, ávida, moviéndose entre los dedos, empapándolos, succionándolos, mordisqueándolos como si de otra lengua se tratasen.  
Kanon hacía lo mismo con el pezón que antes había estado molestando, dejándolo aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba. La mano izquierda, la que aún seguía agarrando la nalga derecha de Saga, apretó más los dedos y soltó, después acarició la piel de Saga y buscó el orificio. En realidad no metió nada, sólo hizo presión con el nudillo sobre el ano y justo debajo de los testículos. Se quedó allí mientras Saga gruñía y movía ligeramente las caderas, buscando fricción contra el cuerpo de su hermano, pero sin querer perder el poco equilibrio con el que contaba.

Kanon sacó los dedos de la boca de Saga y le agarró del pelo, echándole la cabeza otra vez hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, al que cambió por el pezón.  
Rozó la piel con los dientes, haciéndole saber a Saga que estaba a su merced, gruñendo de vuelta. Saga dejó de gruñir para emitir unos pequeños gañidos ahogados.

—Córrete. —ordenó después de lamer todo el cuello hasta la barbilla, mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

Saga jadeaba con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Sus cejas temblaron y no tardó en mirar a Kanon con los ojos perdidos en él. Su cuerpo se tensó y se relajó y el pene de Saga chocó con fuerza contra el muslo de Kanon.  
Kanon le miró serio, sin dejar que sus ojos miraran otra cosa que no fuera a su hermano mientras este se corría. Esperó a que la respiración de Saga se calmara sólo un poco antes de cambiar su expresión, sonriéndole con cariño y apartando el pelo de su frente.

—Buen chico. —volvió a decir, besando la frente de Saga.  
—Kanon... —la voz de Saga aún temblaba y Kanon no perdió más tiempo y empezó a desatarlo, masajeándole los puntos donde la sangre había tenido difícil fluir gracias a su pequeño juego— Kanon.

Saga se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó a una de las piernas de Kanon, que le apartó casi de un empujón, sólo para dejarse caer junto a él y abrazarlo de vuelta, acariciándole el pelo.

—Chsssst, ya pasó, ya pasó.

A diferencia de Kanon, Saga solía llorar después de cada encuentro, pero esta vez las lágrimas no salían, aunque el llanto estaba allí.

—No me dejes —susurró Saga con los brazos aferrados a los hombros de su gemelo—. Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a dejar.

Kanon se mordisqueó los labios y tomó aire, empujando a Saga para tumbarlo sobre la alfombra. Volvió besarle la frente y se acomodó en su costado.

—Sólo si tú no me vuelves a apartar.

Los dos evitaron cruzar miradas, pero cerraron aún más los brazos el uno sobre el otro.


End file.
